A Different Beginning
by Quirky-Fan
Summary: Nobody pushes Kurt Hummel around. With a bad-boy, sexy, in a punk band boyfriend, Blaine. An icy stare and hot strut, nobody has really tried in a while. So why is he sitting in a room full of misfits who call themselves New Directions? Klaine AU
1. Chapter 1

**A Different Beginning**

**Author:**Quirky-Fan

**Rating: M**

**Characters/Pairings:**Kurt/Blaine Rachel, Finn, Mercedes and the rest of the glee club up to the episode 'Hairography.'

**A/N This is an AU which means I have taken my writers licence to spruce it up a bit, basically Kurt and Blaine are both punk/Goth and do what they want when they want. They are not in Glee club but Blaine is in a band with Nick, Wes and David who still attend Dalton, Kurt occasionally sings with them. I plan to develop Kurt's relationship with the Glee members and his father as we find out more about both Blaine and Kurt, and why they are the way they are. This will be a multi-chapter story. Hope you enjoy!**

**Summary:**Nobody pushes Kurt Hummel around, with a bad-boy, sexy, in a punk band boyfriend, Blaine, an icy stare and hot strut, nobody has really tried in a while. So why is he sitting in a club fall of misfits who call themselves New Directions? Klaine AU

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 <strong>

Rachel sat at the piano in the schools choir room, softly playing the notes to 'On my own', a personal favourite of hers. The Glee club had just finished its rendition of Imagine with Haverbrook's deaf Glee club and she was more than pleased that Mr. Schue had given up on his ridiculous notion of hairography. She was honestly prepared to bring in flash cards, diagrams and an oral presentation - rehearsed on her two gay fathers, why 'Hairography' was a big fat no in show choir. She was equipped with a well pitched speech.

Sectionals were only a couple of weeks away and the Glee club had definitely been feeling it, practice had been stepped up to three days a week and they still had to finalise a set list. Though they had a major problem that was much more daunting than a set list that was going to be decided by Mr. Schue anyway.

They only had 11 members – and the official Show Choir rule book clearly stated that there must be 12 to perform.

Everyone in Glee had been franticly recruiting all week but nobody seemed to want in on a club made up of misfits and losers. Even Santana had surprisingly tried to work her ways with a couple of cheerios to no avail.

Rachel glanced up from the elegant black and white keys of the piano hearing the door to the choir room open. Mr. Schue entered and smiled when he saw Rachel still there.

"Hey Rachel, you're still here? You don't have to be getting home?." He asked striding over to the piano.

"The grand piano that my dad's brought for me when they realised the mount of star potential I have is being fine tuned, so until it's fixed I have to find a replacement," she stated, " And while the school one is of very poor quality it'll have to do for another couple of days, I have a regime that I play piano for at least one hour a day."

"Okay, well I'll be out of your hair in a minute, I just have to pick up the wigs we used so I can return them ." Mr Schue said wandering over to the wigs that had been dumped on the ground.

"Mr. Shue, can I ask you something?" Rachel stood up and walked over to where Mr. Schuester was collecting the wigs.

"Sure Rachel, what's up?" He stood up fully with the bag in his hand and set it on the nearest chair.

Rachel hesitated a moment, wondering if she should bring it up. If she did Mr. Schue would know how worried they all were about their problem for sectionals. It really wasn't his fault, but none of the Glee members were having any luck recruiting, and the competition was just so close. She bit down on her lower lip slightly and looked up at her teacher who was waiting for her to speak.

"It's just that we're all really worried," she muttered. Mr. Schue looked at her with an obvious confusion plastered on his face so she continued. "Sectionals are only two and a half weeks away, and we don't even have enough members to compete, and I for one do not want to miss out on a chance to show everyone that I have what it takes, that...we have what it takes."

Will sighed and took a seat in the front row, motioning for Rachel to do the same.

"Rachel, I know how hard you guys work – I know how good you guys are, when I see you performing...it takes my breath away." Will paused giving Rachel a chance to take it in, " and do you know what else I know – I know that in this school there are kids like you just trying to fit in, to find something that will give them the freedom to be who they are and not let anybody bring them down."

"We've tried though Mr. Schue, and all we end up with is a slushy in the face." Rachel protested.

"Believe me Rachel, there are kids out there that can sing, some of them probably don't even know it, and it's up to you discover them and show them just how cool being in Glee club is. You'll find it surprising at what we overlook everyday, and who knows – they could be just around the corner." He smiled at Rachel who gave a huge grin back. Her confidence restored.

"You're right Mr. Schue, there are others out there that have the potential to sing with me and help the Glee club out, and as the other members of our club are busy trying to decide what to wear to rehearsal and who scored what on the football field I'll have to be the one who steps up and puts them back on track." Rachel stood and skipped over to the piano to pick up her school bag and music sheets.

She turned back to Mr. Schuester and gave him a cheerful sailors salute, "Leave it to me, Mr. Shue – New Directions are going to sectionals!" And with that she marched out the door, looking to all that could see her – Mr. Shue, like a girl on a mission.

Will let out a loud laugh wondering what on earth he had just subjected the entire student body of Mckinley high to.

–

Rachel marched down the hallway, deciding her best bet was to start with the Drama club and move onto the band kids, they spent enough time as it was playing backing music to their performances, and surly there had to be at least one who was vocally inclined. She would merely offer them a proposition at the chance to be on a stage, singing, dancing and showing Lima what they could do, giving them a chance to shine – well their light would probably be a little dimmer than hers, well okay a lot dimmer. But this was understandable – Rachel Berry was a star, and she was not out shone by anyone.

Rachel was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't realise that as she was turning sharply around a corner on the way out of the school, a boy also turning rather sharply in the opposite direction was making his way for a head on collision with a one Rachel Berry.

* * *

><p>Kurt stormed his way down the hall leading back into Mckinley High, he kept his head up and glared at any passing students who were stupid enough to still be at school and get in his way.<p>

It was Friday afternoon and he had hoped to be long gone from the school grounds nearly an hour ago, but his lift still hadn't shown up at the car, and tired of waiting, Kurt had marched off to find him. If there was one thing that Kurt Hummel lacked – it was patience. His day had started out badly and it had not opted to get any better as it went on. Kurt had awoken late after not getting home until nearly 1am last night after going out with his boyfriend, subsequently he had not had time to get his morning coffee, leaving him in a very bad mood.

It had not been much better at school, the only upside to the day had been seeing his boyfriend between classes – which were few and far between. And to top it all off he'd been asked by his teacher Mrs. Carmichael to tutor a couple of kids in French – she just didn't understand that Kurt Hummel did not spend his time preparing nouns and adjectives for Neanderthals who couldn't keep up with the current curriculum. Needlessly to say, he had declined.

So when his boyfriend didn't answer his texts as to where the hell he was, he was ready to blow up at the next person who got in his way. Yes, Blaine Anderson was in deep shit when he got his hands on him.

Focused on the best way to punish Blaine when he finally found him, Kurt didn't pay much attention to storming around the corner until he found himself on the floor with a small brunette girl on top of him.

"Oh my God," the girls voice yelled in his ear. " I can't believe it, I wasn't really paying attention – is there anything I can do?" her words blurred together and Kurt had to concentrate to hear her.

"Well you can start by removing yourself off my body and toning it down to an inside voice, I can barely understand you with you yelling in my ear." Kurt spat angrily.

The brunette girl stood up in a huff and glared down at him clearly enraged. " I'll have you know that I have an excellent voice trained by mastered professionals. If anyone should be worried about their voice it should obviously be you – your voice doesn't seem to have broken yet, I'd be getting that looked into by a doctor." The girl talked at a mile a minute and with every word she spoke Kurt's mood seemed to become worse. She was giving him a headache. Forget that...she was a headache.

Kurt picked himself up off the ground and straightened out his clothes, his black skinny jeans just needed a light brush off and his black long sleeved shirt with red buttons down the front needed to be slightly adjusted. He ran a hand through his brown and black streaked hair to see if he would need to make a quick bathroom stop somewhere down the line. He found it immaculate.

He glanced back at the girl who was now on the ground picking up sheets of paper and stepped closer towards her.

He raised an eyebrow at her choice of clothes and attentively wondered if it was some kind of junk shop dress up day, but quickly dashed that idea as the school day was over and whilst he always did manage to find some poor kid to pick out from the crowd and critique their bad fashion choices, he hadn't seen anybody around school dressed quite like her today.

Just as she was about to pick up the last piece of paper from on the ground Kurt moved and slammed his foot down on it. The girls head snapped up.

"Listen sweetheart, my voice is perfectly fine and I don't need some little girl who manages to dress like a grandmother and a toddler all in one to tell me otherwise," Kurt sneered down his nose. "Next time concentrate on where your going before you put some poor unfortunate soul through the torture of both your screeching voice and bad fashion sense." Kurt didn't bother to mention that he too had not been concentrating on his path, it would ruin the effect.

Kurt casually took his foot off the paper and bent down so he was face to face with the girl, he picked up the piece of paper and looked down to see that it was sheet music. Sheet music to 'On my own,' an old personal favourite of his. He silently appreciated her taste. Slowly he stood up and the brunette mimicked his gesture. He passed it to the girl who took it from him wordlessly, though glaring at him nastily, and pushed passed her and around the corner and in the direction he was heading from originally.

"JERK." She cried from behind him and he continued down the hall not turning back and rolling his eyes in vexation. His day had just got that much better – note the sarcasm. Kurt knew there was a reason he was gay. And he also knew that Blaine Anderson was in very deep shit.

Yes Kurt Hummel was having a very bad day.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think and I might throw in some Klaine smut next chapter ;)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A Different Beginning**

**Author:**Quirky-Fan

**Rating: M**

**Characters/Pairings:**Kurt/Blaine Rachel, Finn, Mercedes etc.

**Disclaimer: In no way do I own Glee or any other associations. **

**A/N: **Hi – so here is chapter two and I wanted you all to know how much I appreciated your reviews and kind words! This chapter escaped me a little as I thought it was going to end somewhere else but I'm happy with the way the characters are developing.

We meet Blaine in this chapter and also Burt Hummel.

On another note I wanted to ask you on your opinion, Blaine is in a punk/rock band and as such will being songs to accommodate to this, but Kurt and Bliane are eventually going to end up in Glee Club and will need songs that fit in with the group. Any suggestions you have I will sereiously consider ;) Anyway enjoy! :)

**Summary:**Nobody pushes Kurt Hummel around, with a bad boy, sexy, in a punk band boyfriend Blaine. An icy stare and hot strut, nobody has really tried in a while. So why is he sitting in a club full of misfits who call themselves New Directions? Klaine AU

**Chapter 2**

Blaine yawned loudly from his seat in the back of the classroom, he was slouched across his desk and chair languidly, seemingly not a care in the world. He looked up to the front of the room when he felt someone's gaze on him and was met with the angered glare of Mr. Cashore, the schools science teacher. Mr. Cashore who seemed to have it in for Blaine – for completely sane and rational reasons of course. Was it really Blaine's fault that the science teacher didn't like his students hijacking his car during school hours? He hadn't thought so at the time – until his parents had been called down to 'discuss' suspension terms, Mr Cashore had been on his back ever since then – hence the detention.

"Is there a problem Mr. Anderson?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, and Blaine couldn't help but notice that he didn't do that nearly as well as Kurt did.

"Nope." He answered, popping the 'P' at the end and giving a cheeky grin.

"Well there must be, that's the fifth time you've yawned loudly in as many minutes and quite frankly your being a distraction to me and the rest of the class – so cut it out and sit quietly for the rest of the session." Mr. Cashore huffed and turned back to the laptop on his desk.

"It's detention sir, these kids are probably too busy day dreaming of being out of here to pay attention to my yawning patterns," Blaine shrugged "and it's not like I can control the yawning, it's a natural occurrence that takes place when ones body is tired." He smirked "you should let me sleep if it's such a distraction."

Mr. Cashore stormed up the isle to Blaine's desk the instant the last word was out of his mouth and was in his face just as quickly. "Now you listen to me boy," he seethed, "I have had it up to here with your smart ass attitude, you try me one more time – just once more – and you will be out of here so fast you won't know what hit you!" He yelled the last few words, and a few specks of warm stale spit flew out and hit Blaine on the face.

Blaine closed his eyes and made a show of being disgusted as he wiped the saliva off his face. "What are you going to do teach? Give me detention? Have I been a bad boy – do I need a spanking?" Blaine mocked. This seemed to push him over the edge as Mr. Cashore made an angry noise from deep down in his throat and abruptly hauled Blaine from his Chair.

"Get Out!" he shouted. "Get your things and get out of this classroom before I call your parents and tell them what a disgrace you are at school!"

Blaine snorted "My parents are in Italy on business and won't be home for another week, not that they'd care anyway – you'd just be wasting your time." But Blaine didn't have to be told twice and picked up his bag from the floor and shoved past the aggravated teacher heading straight for his desk which he knew contained his confiscated cell phone. When Mr. Cashore caught on to what he was doing he rushed forward and tried to to stop Blaine before he opened the draw, but Blaine was quicker and had the cell out of the top draw before the angry teacher was was half to the desk.

Blaine walked backwards to the door and smiled, " Well I'd love to hang around but I can tell when I'm not wanted, I'll see next time teach." He wiggled his eyebrows and opened the door before slamming it shut with a bang.

Noah Puckerman smirked at the loud, residing bang and changed his ipod to shuffle. Yeah, that was one badass dude.

* * *

><p>Blaine stopped a few feet down from the room being used as a detention hall to turn on his cell, as the light filtered off the screen he glanced at the right hand corner to check the time. 4:25.<p>

"Shit." he murmured quietly. The phone now properly loaded it immediately alerted him to several texts and two missed calls. Sliding the screen slightly to check who had called him he quickly discovered that both calls had been from Kurt. He sighed knowing he was in very deep shit before checking his messages.

_Just checking to see if your out yet, let me know k babe xXx – _K 3:15

_At your car when ur ready ;) – _K 3:32

_Blaine Anderson answer ur god-damn phone, waiting for like 20 mins – _K 3:43

_I swear on all that is dolce and gabanna if u don't txt me back u will not b touching me after the gig 2nite – _K 3:56

_Sup anderson, u still on 4 the show at the pit 2nite wit kurt? Let me no man – _Nick 4:03

_ur seriously going to make me look 4 u aren't u? Warning u, had a bad day.. – _K 4:12

_On my way, where the hell r u? _– K 4:17

Blaine smirked at his boyfriends messages knowing there really wasn't much of a chance of Kurt with holding. Kurt loved the sex as much as he did.

He quickly texted Nick back to let him know that he and Kurt would be at the Pit and slipped his cell into the pocket of his black cargo pants. Phone away safe, he made his way towards the main doors of the school building hoping to catch Kurt on the way and calm him down, because a happy Kurt was an easy Kurt, and he meant in the most loving way possible.

On the way down the hall he couldn't resist banging against the lockers and making a racket, he knew how much the teachers secretly loved all the bustle and noise of the school day – and really who was Blaine to disappoint? It would just be such a shame if they went home thinking he didn't care, especially when they preached all day about giving back, and Blaine was a very giving person. Kurt could preach for that.

As he passed by an open door he glanced inside casually to see if anyone was still in there and spotted a man with a hair-do that could give Justin Timberlake a run for his money. He was bending over and picking what appeared to be lumps of hair, wigs, he guessed. To the man's side he noticed there was a baby black piano. Blaine had been looking for a piano to play since his parents had sold his off – they told him it was his punishment for being expelled from his last school, but Blaine knew they just hated the noise that drafted from the sitting room into their offices. Weren't parents suppose to encourage their gifted kids?

A sign on the door caught his attention and noticed in big black bold writing that it said – **GLEE CLUB.**

_Glee Club, huh? _It sounded like some sort of club for the optimistic and mentally retarded, they probably stood around the piano singing kumbaya's all afternoon. Yeah, Blaine could definitely cope without ever having to meet these Glee kids. The piano on the other hand could come in handy after school, his keyboard, as hot as it was, just wasn't a piano. He mentally filed away where it was and left quietly.

"Anderson!" Looks like he didn't have to find Kurt after all. Kurt had found him.

Blaine let his eyes trail up and down the path of his boyfriends body, he took his time in memorising every familiar inch of the beautiful boy in front him. The beautiful, drop-dead gorgeous, mad as hell boyfriend in front him.

Kurt marched towards him swiftly and halted to a stop once he reached Blaine. He raised an eyebrow in a way that Blaine thought should be illegal and couldn't help but think that, yes – yes Kurt definitely did that better than Mr. Cashore. And what a major turn on it was, especially with his baby blues glaring ice at him right now and his angelic voice that seemed to be getting louder and louder with every second Blaine fell into him. Wait louder?

"- honestly can't believe you, you were suppose to meet me an hour ago at the car to take me home before the gig tonight. I was going to have a nice relaxing shower – and maybe even let you join me – after having such a crappy day and – Blaine are you even listening to me?" Kurt rambled.

Blaine took a small step forward and closed the distance between the two, he wrapped his arms securely around the waist of his angry boyfriend and breathed hotly in his ear, he was rewarded with a shudder from the boy in his arms and smiled.

"Sorry baby," he breathed, rubbing gentle circles on Kurt's hip to settle him, "I was in detention with Mr Cashore and he confiscated my phone. I just got out and read your texts."

Kurt rolled his eyes at him, "more like he kicked you out after you gave him hell, it's only 4:30 Blaine – detention doesn't get out until 5:00 on Friday's."

"Well does it really matter how I got out?" Blaine asked "I'm here now, and definitely up for that shower if its still on offer." He pressed a hot kiss to Kurt's soft neck and lazily trailed them up the delicate plane reaching his jaw and biting down.

Kurt let out a soft moan and tangled his hands into the black curls on Blaine's head. Blaine loved it when Kurt pulled his hair, it was a personal kink of his.

"I don't know...have you been good? Getting detention when you're suppose to be giving your boyfriend a lift home doesn't seem so good to me." Kurt asked.

"It was nothing really, just a big misunderstanding. But most definitely not good."

Kurt let out a laugh and de-tangled his hands from Blaine's hair, he looped his fingers through the belt around his boyfriends waist and tugged gently at it so they were pressed tightly against each other and whispered coyly into his lovers pierced ear. "It's just as well I love my boys bad than isn't it Mr. Anderson?"

Blaine groaned dropped his bag and shoved Kurt up against the lockers harshly, taking his lips in a rough kiss that was all teeth, tongue and saliva, it had them both hot for each other in a matter of moments.

Kurt arched off the lockers and pressed himself sensually against Blaine, he rocked his hips slowly against the shorter boys. After such a bad day this is exactly what he needed, having the arms of his lover wrapped rigorously around him – holding him close and kissing him like there was nothing else in the world that mattered, he could do this all day and never get sick of it.

Blaine was in the middle of teasing Kurt with his tongue ring, letting the cool metal slide slowly into Kurt's mouth and gently drawing his bottom lip between his teeth. He let a hand run down to cup Kurt's ass, massaging the taut cheek and swallowing the moan he received in return. One of Kurt's hands was jerking at his hair again, the other clutching the material of Blaine's shirt and pulling him closer.

"Fuck Kurt," he panted breaking away from the boys mouth and attaching back to his neck, " the things you do to me."

Kurt let out a breathy laugh and relaxed back on the locker he was up against. " You want to know what I can do to you Blaine?" he asked. " How about you take me back to my place before my dad gets home and I'll give you a little treat before our gig tonight? – sound good?"

Blaine pulled away from where he was busy trying to make as many marks as possible in the most visible places he could on his boyfriends neck and smirked, " Sounds good babe." Kurt smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

As Blaine bent down to pick up his discarded school bag a closing door down the hall had them both turning to see who it was. The teacher that Blaine had seen in the _Glee Club _room just a few minutes ago was apparently finished cleaning up and was making his way towards them, or rather his was making his way to the schools main entrance.

The teacher glanced at the two boys and Blaine could see that he still had a spark in his eyes that was only accompanied by his youth in the profession, still had a lust to change some kids life and feel like he accomplished something in his career as a small town teacher.

Blaine had broken teachers like these in the past and had unashamedly enjoyed it.

The teacher smiled at the boy next to Blaine, " Hey Kurt, hows it going – ready for a nice weekend away from school?" he questioned.

"Absolutely giddy Mr Schuester." Kurt drawled fixing a lock of hair on his forehead. Mr. Schuester either didn't pick up on Kurt's sarcasm or ignored it because he continued.

"Well that's good then Kurt, because I happen to have an assignment next week in Spanish that is going to be a major part of your final grade for the semester and it'll be good if you're bright eyed and bushy tailed," he joked. " Is this a friend of yours?" He asked gesturing to Blaine who stood rather close to him.

Blaine took this as an opportunity to get some sort of reaction out of him and grinned introducing himself. "Blaine sir, nice to meet you – and yes you could say I'm a friend of Kurt's...a very _close _friend." He pulled Kurt who was already standing quite near to him and wrapped an arm tightly around his waist, Kurt smiled and went along with it, placing his arm steadily around his boyfriends neck. Mr Schuester looked surprised at first and Blaine had to wonder as to why, it wasn't like he and Kurt hid their relationship. In fact they were one of the couples who were always impossibly close and weren't shy at all. Also they were the only openly gay couple in the school and kids in Ohio weren't the most subtle of bullies, before Blaine found him Kurt had told him of the cruel jibes and taunts. But he supposed it came down to being mostly invisible to the student body of Mckinley, and really it wasn't something he could be bothered changing.

Mr. Schuester recovered and smiled at the two. "Well it's good that you guys are so close, high school is always easier when you have a friend to stick by. I'll see you next week Kurt – rest up nice and easy for the assignment next week, Okay?."

"Will do Mr. Schuester."

"I'll make sure he gets plenty of rest, don't worry about that." Blaine saluted. Mr. Schuester smiled at them and excused himself.

When the teacher was safely around the corner Blaine let out a chuckle and turned to Kurt who was smirking softly. "Did he seriously not pick up on the way we were practically shoving our togetherness down his throat?"

"That was Mr. Schuester, good teacher, good man, and incredibly slow on the uptake unless you are shouting it his face. He's my Spanish teacher, and still has that special something that makes him want to be involved in students lives." Kurt laughed, "and...your already thinking of ways to break him aren't you?"

Blaine smiled at Kurt and whispered in his ear, " And what if I was?"

Kurt took a small step away from Blaine and smiled coyly at him from underneath his luscious lashes. " I would say... that's pretty hot...big boy." Kurt purred before promptly turning heel and sauntering down the hall.

Blaine who was all but a puddle of goo shook his head to clear it from the Kurt induced haze and shouted after him. "Tease!"

Kurt simply added an extra sway to the hips before disappearing around the corner to exit Mckinley High for the weekend.

* * *

><p>The car ride to Kurt's place was spent laughing at how Blaine had managed to get Friday afternoon detention. Kurt rolled his eyes when he found out it was for using the girls bathroom on the second floor, apparently Blaine couldn't wait a couple of extra feet to reach the boys room and had been accused of public indecency and sexism by the teacher who had found him, AKA Mr. Cashore. Please, those that actually knew Blaine knew that he was %100 queer.<p>

"So what time do we have to be at the Pit tonight?" Kurt questioned.

"Probably the usual time, 8. Unless one of the boys texts me to be there any earlier. Don't worry, you'll have plenty of time to dress yourself up." Blaine smiled at Kurt and reached for the hand that was resting in his lap.

It was only a minute later and they were pulling into Kurt's driveway, Blaine put the car in park and shut the engine off. Immediately Kurt spotted a car that shouldn't have been there for another hour and sighed. " Looks like my dad knocked of earlier than normal, he's already home."

Blaine made a humming noise as they both exited the car, "He doesn't really like me does he?"

"Please, I'm not sure my father likes me half the time and we seem to only see each other every other day. Don't flatter yourself."

Blaine pressed a button on the key to his car to lock it and made after Kurt who was already heading for the front door. He reached Kurt just as he was entering the house.

"You can go down to the basement, I'm just going to let my dad know we're here." Kurt said.

"More like you're going to warn him I'm here so there's direct contact between us." Blaine said. "I know how that devious mind of yours works Kurt, I promise I won't come out of the basement."

Kurt kissed him on the cheek and smiled his thanks. "There's a packet of cigarettes in the top draw of my dresser if you're out."

Blaine shouted out a thanks as he bounded down the steps to Kurt's room.

–

Kurt entered the living room where he found his father Burt Hummel lazing on the couch watching Deadliest Catch. "Hey dad, you're home early today."

Burt took a sip of the cool beer he had in his hand and nodded his head. " Yeah, I had an extra guy on today so we finished up earlier. It's nearly 5, you get outta school late or something?" he asked.

"Blaine had detention and he was my lift so I had to wait. Speaking of Blaine – he's actually down in the basement so I better go and keep him company." Kurt was about to make a quick departure but Burt had other ideas.

" You going out tonight Kurt, cause you got home pretty late last night, I think you need to slow down a bit kid."

Kurt turned back to his dad and glared at him harshly, not bothering to hide the simmering anger in his eyes. " Yes I'm going out, and No I don't think I need to _slow down a bit. _I can take care of myself."

Burt sat up a bit in his chair. " Hey I didn't say you couldn't look after yourself, I just said you need to slow down a bit. You never seem to be home any more and you're always out with that boy."

"That boy has a name _dad, _and _Blaine _and I happen to like each others company." Kurt spat

"You seem to like a bit more than the company."

"And what exactly is that suppose to mean?"

" Look Kurt, you think I don't know what goes on with you and Blaine? You think I don't worry about you every night when you get back at 2am or not at all? Well I do know, and I gotta admit kid, it scares the shit outtta me." Burt was on his feet now and standing straight in front of Kurt.

" Well I don't care! Where were you two years ago Dad? Two years ago when I actually needed you to worry about my safety!" Kurt shouted. " Where were you Dad, when I was getting shoved inside of lockers and tossed in the dumpster's like garbage? Where were you when I had no friends and ate lunch by my self? – praying to a God that I don't believe in – that they wouldn't find me and I could just go home and lie in bed and cry because nobody noticed...not even you!"

" You have a lot of nerve saying you worry now dad." Kurt muttered at the end.

–

Father and son stared at each other, eyes seeing but not connecting. Both stood still and the silence around them seemed to echo off the walls, a seething tension bubbled beneath the surface. They had always argued, always disagreed on matters, but they had got by because they were the only family they had.

Ever since Kurt had hit high school though the house was filled with awkward silences at the table and small nods as their lives passed by separately, pretending it was all okay. Burt wanted to be able say he knew where it had all fell to pieces, but the truth was he had been walking around in a daze. After his wife had died, he started working longer hours, leaving Kurt to learn to fend for himself, and by the time he woke back up Kurt was already growing into a young independent man .Burt knew, that if there was anyone who could look after themselves right it was Kurt. But he also knew that Kurt was angry, he knew that he was hurt and he was lonely.

So when Blaine walked in Burt noticed. His son was happier with him, spent just about every waking moment with him, but they was living dangerously recklessly. Burt just wished that they would settle down and make some friends at Mckinley that they could hang out with. Nice kids who lived life passionately but safely. Because his son deserved more than sex, drugs and rock and roll. Blaine did too.

So when Kurt had finished yelling Burt merely asked what time he would be home.

"I won't be home tonight," He snipped. " I'm staying at Blaine's after a gig."

Burt nodded his head stiffly and sat back down in his lounge chair.

Kurt departed the room but left a tension there that could fill a football field.

Sometimes it was better to play pretend.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi – sorry to leave it so angsty but I felt I needed to get the father son relationship out there as fast as possible so I could work on fixing it.<strong>

**On another note I know I promised smut but... the chapter kind of wrote itself...I did throw in a hot kiss at the lockers for you though! **

**Next chapter the boys play at the Pit and get down and dirty bad!boy Klaine style ;) We also meet the other members of the band – Nick, Wes and David :)**

**I appreciate your reviews!**


End file.
